DiNozzo Nation
by Tiye Nicholas
Summary: Kid Tony fic :) btw: Merry Christmas:)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mike Franks was seated at his desk drinking coffee when his probie decided to show up."Well damn probie bout time you showed up." Mike said. "Sorry mike." Jethro Gibbs said. "I don't pay you to be late." Mike continued. "I said sorry Mike what more do you want?" Gibbs asked. "I want you to be on time." Mike grumbled. But before Gibbs said anything Mike's phone rang.

"Yeah Mike." He answered.

After a moment mike hung up and told his probie to grab his gear.

..-Ncis-..

Gibbs and Mike arrived at the crime scene of a dead petty officer. "Sketch and shoot probie." Mike ordered. Gibbs nodded and got to work. As they worked Ducky started on the time of death and such.

Gibbs who was off doing his job noticed that something was wrong. Well more like his gut. "Probie I dont pay you to stand around." Mike said while watching the young agent for a moment. Gibbs jumped slightly because he didn't hear his boss behind him. "Will you stop calling me probie?" "No probie I will not stop calling you probie. Do you have a problem wotb that probie?" Gibbs sighed in frustration and ignored his boss.

Still his gut was telling him somethings wrong. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain to the back of his head. He looked up and saw his boss staring at him. "What's the matter with you?" Mike asked. "Something's not right." Gibbs explained. "What do you mean?" His boss asked while looking around. "My guts churning. Somethings wrong."

"It could be gas." Ducky said from the ground. Mike looked at the younger man and said, "If it's gas probie take it outside. I don't want you contaminating the whole scene with your butt. That's nasty." Gibbs face turned a shade of red while he said, " It's not gas. Somethings not right." Mike studied his agent and nodded. "Let's find out what."

While Mike and Gibbs checked the area Gibbs gut started churning faster so he stopped. Mike looked at him and asked what was wrong. That's when Gibbs noticed the cabinet under the sink. He pulled out his Sig with Mike following lead. Gibbs looked to mike for the go ahead. When mike nodded Gibbs ripped the door open only to reveal a little boy sleeping.

"Well damn probie I guess it wasn't gas after all." Gibbs looked at mike and rolled his eyes."Well yeah mike." Gibbs said in a matter of fact tone. The two agents were so caught up in what they were doing they didn't notice the little boy open his eyes. When Gibbs looked back at the boy he saw a pair of two green eyes staring back at him.

"Hey," Gibbs said to the little boy. The boy on the other hand didn't respond back. "I'm going to get ducky." Mike said quietly to his agent. Gibbs nodded that he heard and understood. When mike left Gibbs went back to studying the boy. He had light brown hair and olive fair skin. Obviously the kid was Italian.

"What's your name?" Gibbs asked but he still didn't get a response. "Why don't you come on out? Nobodys gonna hurt you." The boy studied the older man and then crawled forward a little as if he was testing. Gibbs moved back a little. The child came forward again and Gibbs moved back. Gibbs was aware of the whole crime scene unit staring at him. Along with the other investigators and ducky plus his boss. But Gibbs ignored them and kept his focus on the child who was staring at him expectantly. That's when Gibbs realized the kid already moved forward and it was now his turn to move back.

So Gibbs moved back and the kid who was now in the cabinet doorway moved one foot out and placed it on the ground then he stared at Gibbs. When Gibbs didn't move the child raised an eyebrow. Realizing that putting his foot on the ground was his move Gibbs moved back. The child came all the way out and Gibbs got a good look at him.

His clothes were clean dispite the few dusty parts that came from the cabinet. They also looked like clothes that someone rich would give their kids to wear. The kid looked around and saw everyone staring at him and he eased towards the cabinet. Before the kid could go all the way in Gibbs spoke, "Hey, my names Gibbs what's yours?" The kid looked at him and just stared.

Those green eyes burned Gibbs and left an mark. Instead of answering the kid sighed as if he were bored. Gibbs raised an eyebrow and the kid raise his as well. Gibbs chuckled softly so as not to scare the little boy. Then the boy frowned and when he frowned his stomach grumbled. Gibbs looked the boy in the eyes and asked, "Are you hungry?"

The boy hesitated then nodded. "Alright, I'll make a deal with you. If you get checked out I'll buy you lunch." The boy looked unsure but his stomach grumbled loudly and he nodded.

Gibbs stood and held out his hand to the bot who took it hesitantly. Gibbs took the boy outside and over to ducky who watching at the doorway. "Why don't we head over to my van?" Ducky suggested. Gibbs looked at his boss and saw they needed to talk so Gibbs looked at the boy and asked, "Can you go with him till I get there?" They boy looked at ducky and nodded.

When the kid was out of earshot Mike spoke, "Did you see those clothes. With clothes like that he should even be here." Gibbs nodded in agreement and said, "Then the question remains. Who is he and where did he come from?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gibbs walked back over to the little boy who wasn't cooperating with ducky. Upon seeing Gibbs the boy sat still and stared at him. "Hey," Gibbs greeted. "The child sure is stuborn." Ducky commented. "Then him and probie should get along fine." Mike said from his spot beside Gibbs. Gibbs chose to ignore that comment and talked to the boy. "I thought we made a deal?"

The kid shrugged and looked at ducky with an unsure look. "Ah, I get it. You don't like doctors. Right?" Gibbs guessed and the boy nodded in agreement. "Look... bud your going to have to tell me your name." Still the boy didn't sighed inwardly. "Oh alright," Gibbs said quietly. He sat next to the boy and looked at ducky. "So what's the verdict from just looking?"

"The boy needs to go to the hospital. He has a nasty bruise on his arm like he was grabbed. Also he has a real nasty bruise on his neck." Gibbs leaned back to look at the boys neck without touching him. "Alright but I don't think he'll go." Gibbs replied. Gibbs looked at his boss expectantly. Mike looked at him and raised an eyebrow. It was silent. "What are you looking at me for?" Mike asked. "Well, you are the boss." Gibbs said as if he was talking to a child.

"The boy is already attatched to you. And based on that gut of yours, I'm letting you take lead on this." Mike explained. Gibbs eyes grew wide. "Really?" Gibbs asked as if he was a child on Christmas morning. "Well congratulations Jethro on your promotion." Ducky said. "Thanks," Gibbs said to ducky and his boss at the same time. Mike rolled his eyes. "Well let me tell you something probie your not doing a very good job. You still have a wounded kid sitting right there." Mike said while pointing at the little child who was staring at the ground.

Gibbs looked at the kid and nodded. He hopped up and lifted the kid up. Once the kid was on his own two feet he grabbed his hand and lead him right to the car. Once making sure the kid was sucure in the seat then he looked him in the eyes. "Ok buddy, were going to the hospital-" Gibbs didn't finish his sentence because the kid started crying.

"Damn probie and just when the kid trusted you." Mike chuckled. Gibbs ignored him and looked at the kid. "Dont worry I'll be going with you." Gibbs said quietly to the child. The boy still didn't stop crying. Gibbs frowned then reached into his pocket and pulled out a sucker and unwrapped it. When that was done he stuck it in the boy's mouth. The kid closed his mouth quickly and started eating the sucker. Gibbs shook his head in disbelif.

As Gibbs got ready to travel mike spoke, "What about the crime scene probie?" "Finish clearing it." Gibbs ordered his boss. Mike stares at him in shock then said, "I taught you to well." Gibbs smiled and drove off.

He watched the car drive off with the little boy. He growled in frustration. Then he turned his attention to the two old men at the Ncis official van. Damn he thought. There was no way he could get the kid now. Meaning he killed that old man for no reason. He needed to get that kid. The man in the shadows turned and looked in the direction that car went.

Meanwhile the kid stayed quiet in the back seat of the car long after he finished his candy. Occasionally looking back to see if his passenger was alright Gibbs started thinking. A kid with good clothes like that didn't belong here, so where did he come from? Definitely a family with money. But how did he get out here?

Gibbs was thinking so hard that he didn't notice the black sub coming up on him until it hit him. The sound of metal hitting metro was loud and made the kid in the back scream. The suv came up again but this time Gibbs was prepared and slammed on the breaks. The subÂ sped past and slammed into a tree. Gibbs didn't waste time to see if anyone was alive he sped off in order to keep the child safe.

He grabbed his phone and called mike. "Franks," Mike answered.

"Mike someone tried run me off the road." Gibbs explained.

"What? Damn it probie I can't leave you alone for thirty minutes without you getting in trouble. Where?"

Gibbs explained where the crashed vehicle was and that he wasnt there. Mike understood and ordered him to get to rhw hospital. Gibbs answered with a fear affirmative. After they hung up Gibbs looked at the kid and saw he was shaking. "It's alright buddy."

The kid just continues to shake.

Upon reaching the hospital Gibbs lead the kid into the emergency room and went to the desk. After showing them his Id they moved him ahead of everyone else.

The kid was quiet until it was time to seperate Gibbs. Upon realizing that the kid screamed one word breaking his silence streak.

"GIBBS!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I decided to post one more chapter before I went to bed hope you enjoy and MERRY Christmas

Chapter 3

Gibbs turned around quickly at the sound of the voice spread across the hospital hallway. He saw the little boy struggling in the nurses arms trying to get to him. Finally the boy broke free after punching the nurse in the face and sprinted towards Gibbs. Once he reached Gibbs he attached himself to the older man's leg. Gibbs was frozen for a second before he bent down and tried get the boy off him.

Once doing so he got down to the kids level and looked him in the eyes. All he could see was that the kid was scared. "Yeah?" Gibbs asked finally. "You said... you... wouldn't l...leave." he sobbed. That broke Gibbs heart along with everyone who was watching. "I'm going to be right across the hall." Gibbs assured him. But before the boy could answer a nurse spoke, "Maybe we can put you both in the same room."

The kid nodded. Gibbs nodded also and the nurse showed them to a room. "The doctor will be here soon." And with that the she left. Gibbs stayed quiet and stared at the boy who was playing with his fingers. "So, you can talk." Gibbs said. "Yeah, almost everything talks in some was except for stuff like plants and trees and the air and dirt and..." "Hey, easy kid. Why don't you start by telling me your name?" At that the kid got quiet.

"Hey buddy, I'm not trying to hurt you I just want to know your name. I need to know so I can call your parents. They must be worried." The little guy shook his head. Gibbs sighed. "My moms dead." The kid said. At that Gibbs looked up. "Sorry to hear that." He said. "Well what about your dad?" Gibbs said after a minute. Again he shook his head. At that moment the doctor came in.

"Well what do we have here?" The doctor asked. One look at the doctor and the boy ran to Gibbs. "Hey, I'm not going go hurt you. I just want to make sure your alright." The child didn't say anything. Deciding he wasn't going to get anywhere the doctor addressed Gibbs. "So what seemed to be the problem?" Gibbs told him and the doctor looked sadly at the boy who was still behind Gibbs.

"Well let's get you two checked out." Then the doctor looked at the child. "Can you have a seat on the table for me?" The kid looked at Gibbs who nodded. But instead of moving the kid went and sat on Gibbs lap. "I guess that works too." The doctor mumbled. The little boy tried not to smile. "Alright first things first. Lets check your breathing." But just as the doctor pulled out his stethoscope the child moved into Gibbs chest.

"How about I do agent Gibbs first then you?" He looked at the older man who nodded. The boy nodded as well. So the whole process went just like that. Then the doctor left so Gibbs looked at the boy. "So, where's your dad?"

Silence.

"Come on buddy, you can trust me." Gibbs said softly to the child. Still no answer. "How about this..." Gibbs pulled a candy bar out of his jacket pocket. "You can have this if you at least tell me your name." The kid eyed the candy hungerly but stayed silent. Knowing the kid wasn't going to talk anytime soon Gibbs gave him the candy anyway.

"Jethro! Your in a hospital, your not suppose to be eating candy." A voice scolded. Gibbs turned to see Ducky and Mike standing by the door. Gibbs knew who said that. "Well, what was I suppose to do duck, let the kid starve?" The boy shook his head no. Gibbs smiled at that. "You ask the hospital for food." "Well I could care less. Now probie, start from the beginning before you almost got ran off the road." Gibbs nodded and begin.

Once he was done Mike thought. "Well someone obviously wants the boy dead. And they know he's with you so your in danger too." Ducky voiced. Suddenly the boy sighed. "My names not the boy." He said stubbornly. Everyone looked. "Well what is it?" Mike asked as his patients wore thin. The kid looked at Gibbs who nodded in encouragement. So the boy opened his mouth but closed it immediately. "Come on lad, if you don't want us to call you that then you have tell us your name." Ducky reasoned.

The kid thought about it. Everyone had been nice to him except well maybe the old guy with the ugly white rag over his mouth. The thought of that made the boy chuckle. "I really don't see what's so funny." Mike said quietly. "Boss, you have tone patient. After all the kidprobably witnessed the murder and isn't quite sure who to trust." Gibbs defended.

Mike eyed his agent and said, "When did you become Mary Popins? Next thIng you know your goIng to be feedIng hIm medIcIne whIle sIngIng a song." People looked at mIke lIke he was stupId. Now how wouldhw know that? GIbbs thought."I'm just saying..." Gibbs started but he didn't finish because he was cut off by a look. Suddenly someone mumbled quietly. Everyone looked at the kids again.

"What?" Gibbs asked softly. "My name Is Tony. Tony DiNozzo." He repeated.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all the reviews and many followers! You rock

Chapter 4

They all sat in silence for a while before Gibbs smiled. "So that's your name." The kid nodded. "Well Tony, do you know where your dad is? I'm going to have to call him. I need to let him know your safe." Gibbs asked. Tony remained quiet. Mike sighed from the doorway. Gibbs looked at his boss and asked bluntly, "Did you finish securing the scene and gathering evidence?"

Mike looked at his agent and raised an eyebrow. "Do I seem ike the type that would leave a scene unsecured?" He asked. "Don't know, I've always had to do it." Gibbs pointed out. Ducky coughed to keep from laughing. Mike walked casually over to his agent and head slapped him only to be punched in his manhood by Tony. "Don't touch Gibbs!" Tony screamed. Mike grunted when the small fist connected.

"Tony, no. That's not exactly nice." Gibbs whispered in the boys ears as Mike glared out right at the boy. "Boy, you heard of something called respect your elders?" Mike questioned. "So your old?" Tony asked innocently. Ducky left the room to stop laughing. Gibbs watched the exchange with amusement. "No, I'm not old." "But you just said respect your elders. Meaning your calling yourself old." Tony pointed out.

Gibbs chuckled. Before mike could respond Gibbs spoke. "Mike go back to NCIS and get everything you can on our dead guy." Mike stared in disbelief. "What you put me in charge." Gibbs stated. "Yeah now I'm regretting it," Mike mumbled as he left.

Once the old man was out of the room Tony giggled and Gibbs smiled. Then the room was full of silence as Gibbs studied the boy closely. Then Tony spoke, "Mr. Gibbs do you have anymore candy?" Gibbs noticed his voice was quiet and unsure. Gibbs reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out more candy then handed it to the boy. "Thank you," tony replied.

"Welcome." Gibbs said as noticed the boy was polite. "So Tony, can did you see what happened?" He questioned even t though he already knew the answer. Tony shrugged slightly. "Buddy, I need to know if you saw something." Before the boy could answer the doctor came back in.

"Well, everything looks good. This little guy needs to eat but he's fine other than that. And you Mr. Gibbs are good also. Um...is that candy I see?" The doctor asked suspiciously. Tony quickly hid it behind he back and shook his head no. Gibbs tried not chuckle. The doctor smile and said, "well at least your eating. So I guess it's fine." Tony slowly revealed the candy and stuffed it in his mouth. The men chuckled.

"Well let's go then." Gibbs said. As soon as be said that Tony jumped off Gibbs lap and made a beeline for the door. "I guess he doesn't like hospitals." The doctor said. Gibbs nodded and went after the boy. "Tony wait up!" Gibbs called but when he got in the hallway Tony wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Tony?" Gibbs called. No answer. A nurse came up to him and asked, "Are you alright sir?" Gibbs looked and said, "Have you seen a little boy with light brown hair?" "Um...yeah he went towards the elevator." "Thanks, " Gibbs said theh he jogged towards the elevator.

He looked and saw the boy sitting on the floor by the elevator. Tony looked up and smiled at Gibbs. "What took you so long?" Gibbs smirked in amusement. "Come on let's go." Tony stood and pressed the elevators down arrow. Once the doors opened Gibbs ushered the boy inside.

Meanwhile, outside the hospital the man stood and watched the man and the boy exit the building. His mouth turned up in disgust. The boy could put him in jail forever. He saw the pair get in the vehicle and he got in his then followed them again.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked. Gibbs looked in the rear view mirror and said, "Where going to my job." Gibbs said. Tony grew real quiet at that. Gibbs of course noticed that. "What's wrong?" Tony didn't respond. Gibbs decided to go another rouite. "Or we can go to my house." "Your house," Tony said quickly. "Alright," then they went off to his home.

As they were driving Gibbs noticed they were being followed. So naturally he went different directions and ended up heading to the navy yard. Tony looked out the window and frowned. Once he realized where they were he looked at the other man and said in an acussing tone, "You lied!" He reached for the handel to open the door but a strong set of hands grabbed him. "Tony no!" Gibbs shouted before the boy could open the door.

"You lied!" Tony screamed. "Calm down," Gibbs said as he held the boy. Luckly he was parked in the parking lot or they would have crashed. Tony squirmed and tried to beak free of the old man's grip. "Tony, stop!" Gibbs said firmly. "Liar!" Tony screamed at the top of his little lungs. How could a small boy like this have such big lungs Gibbs would never know.

That's when Gibbs noticed that tears came out of the boys eyes. "Tony, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked softly. He didn't get an answer. "Tony, talk to me bud," Gibbs almost begged. Tony wiped his eyes and said, "You lied. My mom says people who lie aren't good people. But I want you to be good Mr. Gibbs. You've got to. Cause bad people go to jail and I don't want you to go to jail. You've got to be good." Tears flowed out of his eyes and Gibbs hardened heart broke into a million pieces and melted.

"Alright bud, we'll go to my place. Okay?" Tony looked up and said, "Promise?" Gibbs nodded. "My mommy says verbeal answers are better." "You mean verbal?" Gibbs chuckled. "That's what I said." Gibbs smiled and said, "I promise. We'll go there now." Tony nodded and moved back to the back.

Gibbs looked and made sure that no-one was following then he drove home fast. But he was cautious of his passenger.

Moments later they arrived at Gibbs house and Tony looked. "You live here?" Gibbs nods and they both venture inside. "Welcome to my home." Gibbs said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Howdy people...okay that's it. Happy reading!**

Tony looked around the house and immediately thought where's the tv? Seeing the frown on the young boys face Gibbs asked, "What's wrong?" "You don't have a tv or movies?" "I have a tv its in the living room." Gibbs replied while pointing. Tony walked in and again frowned in disappointment. He shook his head in disbelif. "I'm hungry mr. GIbbs," tony whispered. Gibbs nodded and asked him what he wanted. Tony shrugged. "Do you have any pizza?" "No, but I can order some." Gibbs assured him. Tony nodded.

After Gibbs ordered the pizza he came and sat down in the living room with the boy. "Tony, bud can you tell me what you saw?" Gibbs asked softly. "Can't." Tony replied. "Why not?" "Cause, the bad man might get me." That broke Gibbs heart. "No, cause I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen." He responded. Before tony could respond Gibbs cell rang.

"Gibbs?" He answered.

"You know probie you will need to be here in order to help with the case."

"I am working. I'm questioning the witness. Gibbs replied.

"Talk about it later."

"Well tony obviously saw something and he might have saw the killer and can give us a positive I.d." Gibbs assured his boss.

"Am I going to regret putting you in charge of the case?"

"No," Gibbs said quietly. He always hated to be called out by his boss.

"Then focus on the case."

"I am focused." Gibbs said defensively.

Silence filled the phone. Then Mike spoke, "Then get off the phone and get some answers." With that the line went dead. Gibbs looked at the phone and shook his head. He closed the phone and looked at the boy. Tony was casually swinging his legs that didn't meet the ground.

"Tony, I need to know what you saw." Tony shook his head no. "Well can you at least tell me who your parents are?" "My mommy's dead." The boy said quietly. Gibbs closed his eyes and sighed remembering that he might have asked that question already. "What about your dad?" Tony sighed and asked, "When's the pizza getting here?"

"Tony I need to know." "Why?" He asked. "Because he's probably looking for you. And he is probably worried." Tony stood. "Why do you need to know. How come you gotta know where my daddy's at. Where's yours?" Gibbs was shocked at the kids boldness. "My dad's at home." Gibbs stated. Tony frowned and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" "The door. Pizzas here." He said while pointing towards the window.

Gibbs looked out the window and sure enought the pizza delivery guy was coming to the door. "Hold on tony." Gibbs stood quickly and went to the door. He pointed towards the sofa and said, "go have a seat." Tony frowned but went. Gibbs opened the door and paid for the pizza and collected it. Once the guy left Gibbs put the pizza on the coffee table.

Gibbs opened the lid and tony immediately dived in. When Gibbs looked up tony was half way done with his first slice. "Hey, slow down." Tony stopped chewing and looked at the older man. "You can keep eating but slow down." Gibbs assured him. Tony chewed slowly very slowly. "Not that slow." Gibbs chuckled. Tony started to chew normally. Gibbs smirked inwardly.

After they ate tony sat on the sofa with Gibbs sitting on the coffee table in front for him.

"Look Tony, a lot of people could get hurt if you don't tell me what you saw." Gibbs said softly. Tony looked down and bit his bottom lip. Gibbs waited patiently. "But I can't. Cause the bad man is gonna get me." Gibbs shook his head. "I told you I won't let that happen." "People lie all the time." Tears rolled down tonys cheek. "Just talk about it." Gibbs said quietly. But before tony could open his mouth something came crashing through the window.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tony's screams filled the air as glass came raining down. Gibbs dived and snatched the kid out of the spot where glass was coming down. Putting the boy under the table as he grabbed his gun. "Stay here!" Gibbs told the boy firmly as he went to the door and threw it open with his Sig in front of him.

The only thing he saw was some kids staring wide eyed at the window. "Sorry Mr. Gibbs!" One of the boys shouted. Gibbs looked at the other boys and noticed they all had rocks in their hands.

Gibbs put away his gun and looked at the boys with a glare that would make the devil runaway. "Go get your parents and get back here. Now!" Gibbs said in his marine voice. The kids ran off quickly and Gibbs went inside to see how Tony was doing only to find the boy in the corner crying.

Gibbs rushed forward but Tony screamed as he got closer. Gibbs stopped abrutly. He raised his hands in a non-threatening way. "Tony, listen bud. I'm not going to hurt you alright?" Tony looked at Gibbs and watched him carefully. Gibbs took a hesitant step towards the boy and almost sighed in relief when he didn't scream.

He managed to get in front of the boy then kneeled down in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs questioned.

"T...the man's go...gonna g...get me." Tony cried.

"No he's not. I promise." Gibbs said reassuringly.

"My daddy breaks his promises all the time." Tony cried harder.

"I won't break mine." Gibbs said softly.

Tony was quiet.

"What promise did your dad break?" Gibbs asked once the child calmed down.

"He said he wasn't gonna leave like my mommy but he did."

Gibbs froze at that. Before he could respond his phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"Probie it's mike. Ducky just got an id on our body. Names Anthony Dinozzo Sr. My guess is you have Jr."

"Alright, I'm on my way in. I have to deal with a broken window first."

"What?!"

"Yeah someone threw something through my window."

"Damn probie, I'm about to take you off this case."

"Why?"

"Because you can't stay out of trouble."

"In my defense its not my fault."

"Whatever, just get here. And bring the kid with you."

"Where am I suppose to put him?"

"Try with that new girl in the lab. Abby or something."

Gibbs sighed. "Fine." With that Gibbs hung up the phone just as the kids and his parents came inside. Gibbs grabbed Tony and turned to the families. He pointed to the window.

"Get it cleaned up and I expect it done by the time I get home. Oh and your paying for it." With that Gibbs left.

Down at ncis Gibbs and Tony were in the elevator when Gibbs looked at the child. "Remember, Abby is well happy a lot so just go with it." Tony nodded when the elevator opened up and the two males were assaulted by loud music. Gibbs went in and turned off the music. A tall goth turned and put her hands on her hips.

"Gibbs?"

"Abby this is Tony I need you to watch him for me."

"Of course."

Gibbs got down to the kids height.

"If you need me I'm upstairs." Tony nodded and with that Gibbs left. Tony turned to the goth and smiled shyly.

"Hi I'm Tony."

"I'm Abby," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs was sitting at his desk when Mike came in. "So you get anything out of the kid?" Mike asked. Gibbs looked at his boss like he was crazy. "Boss, I haven't been able to really talk to him..." Gibbs trailed off at the look his boss was giving him so he changed the conversation. "Right before you called me Tony told me that the dead guy down stairs was..." "His father." Mike finished and Gibbs nodded in confirmation.

"The man's name is Anthony Dinozzo Sr. He lives in long island, New York. His wife died a few years ago and he has a son. Well.. we have his son. I checked Mr. Dinozzos bank account and saw that he withdrew a large amount of money."

"Any body got a grudge against the man?" Mike asked.

"Maybe, there was a lawsuit filed against Mr. Dinozzo a couple of weeks ago."

"For what?"

"Umm...that's when you came in." Gibbs admitted sheepishly. Mike glared at his probie and asked, "What have you been doing all this time?"

"In my defense I just got here." Mike rolled his eyes and asked, "Well can you at least get me the name of the person filing the lawsuit?" Gibbs did some typing and replied, "Yeah, a place called Maxwell's Co." Mike scoffed at the name. "Well weren't they creative with the name."

"Grab your gear and start the car." "Uh boss I was actually hoping to go see Tony." "Gibbs when I asked you to watch the kid I didn't mean get attached." "Actually Mike you didn't tell me to watch the kid seeing as I'm in charge." The headslap was expected.

"Just do as your told."

The man was furious! How could he have lost them! That boy was going to tell that man everything and the last thing he needed wad jail time. He looked at the computer where he managed to pull up the older man's file. His name was Leroy Jethro Gibbs and he works for ncis. Damn navy cops! Suddenly his gloomy day brightened up as her saw Gibbs and another man drive out of the ncis building. He smiled and finally decided it was time to snatch the kid. Things were starting to look up.

Tony sat in a chair and watched Abby while she worked. "So Tony, how are you?" Abby asked. Tony shrugged but didn't respond because he didn't know her. Abby saw the boys discomfort and frowned at that. "Tony buddy you..." "NO!" Tony shouted while jumping up. Abby looked at him in shock. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Only Gibbs calls me buddy! You can't call me that, you're not Gibbs!" Tony shouted then he ran out the room. Abby looked after tony in disbelif and sadness.

Tony got of the elevator and walked in the lobby. Only Gibbs called him buddy. Nobody else was allowed to call him that. She had no right she didn't know him. As Tony walked he felt the sun on his face and didn't notice the man watching him from the shadows. Little did Tony know that staying with Abby was a smart thing to do.

The man smiled as he saw his target walking down the street. He made his move. Making sure nobody was around the walked up to the boy quietly. He wrapped his arm around the boy and placed a hand over his mouth.

"If you say a word I'll kill you just like your dad. Got it?" The man said. Tony nodded with his eyes wide as he recognized the voice of the man he saw kill his dad.

Abby had been searching all over for tony but couldn't find him. She was starting to get worried. Then when she thought things couldn't get any worse Gibbs called and asked to speak to Tony.

"Um...about that. Gibbs I called him buddy and be yelled at me and said that only you can call him that. Then he ran out and I can't find him."

"What?!" Gibbs shouted.

"I checked the security cameras and saw he walked out the door and then I checked the cameras out side and saw a man come and snatched Tony. Gibbs I'm sooooo sorry." Abby cried.

"Damn it Abby I said watch him! Get an identity on the bastard and find Tony."

"Ok but Gibbs I'm..." she didn't finish because Gibbs hung up.

"Probie what's wrong?" Mike asked. "Someone kidnapped Tony," Gibbs said while venom licked every word.


	8. Chapter 8

After demanding his boss to turn the car around Gibbs and Franks were headed back to ncis. All the way the senior agent knew his probie was fuming. "You know your not going to be able to work..." "Like hell I'm not working thus case. If you think you can keep me from working this case mike then you have another thing coming! I'm gonna-" "Jethro shut the hell up! You didn't even let me finish the sentence. But as I was saying your not going to be able to work if your so hot under the collar. What you need to do is calm down so your able to concentrate." Mike stated.

Because Gibbs was fuming he didn't answer and mike didn't expect him to. "And when we find this boy you better go and apologize to Abby. Its not her fault Tony got kidnapped." "Like hell it's not she wasn't watching him." Gibbs snarled. "First I think you forgot who your talking to and the chain of command. I'm your boss you don't get to talk to me any kinda way. I understand your concerned for the boy but remember who's in charge here." "You put me in charge mike." Gibbs reminded him. "Well you've been demoted. Now don't interrupt. Secondly, since I'm your boss you'll do as I say and that means apologizing to Abby. Do I make myself clear?" Gibbs sat there glaring out the window.

Mike headslapped him and said in a firm tone, "I said 'do u make myself clear?'" Gibbs mummbled. "Excuse me?" "Yeah," Gibbs said louder. "Good now fix your face its not very attractive to look at." Gibbs rolled his eyes and glared out the window. "

The two agents reached abbys lab and saw the goth crying. When she saw them she cried harder. Mike went to comfort her. "What happened?" He asked and Abby retold the story. Then she showed them the footage and this only fueled Gibbs anger to where all he was see was red. "I'm gonna hunt down the son of a-" "PROBIE!" Mike yelled. Abby jumped. "What?" Gibbs said. "If you can't keep a cool head then I'm gonna assign you to your desk. Understood?" Gibbs nodded and tried to put a lid on his boiling pot of anger. He knew he pushed his boss to far. Mike turned back to Abby and asked her to run the footage again which she did.

That's when mike squinted and saw something. "Can you blow up that?" Abby did to where it wad easier to see. "There was somebody watching the whole thing." Abby started cleaning up the image and ran facial recognition. Moments later they got a match. "His name is Andy Jefferson. He's 22 and has no criminal record." "Good work abs." He turned to Gibbs and said," come on."

Gibbs and Mike left abbys lab and went to the car again. Mike already saw an address in his GPS and started driving.

Meanwhile Tony was sitting in a cold empty basement crying. Where was Gibbs? Did Abby call him from up stairs...wait Abby didn't know where he was, he ran out of the building. That caused Tony to cry even more and on top of that he was hungry, and there was no food or water.

"Please let me out," Tony cried. Of course there was no answer.

Suddenly the door opened and the man from before came down. Tony tried to scoot as far away from him as possible which caused the man to laugh. "Now Tony, why don't you tell me what you told agent Gibbs?"

"I didn't tell him anything," cried Tony.

"Funny cause I don't believe you." And with that the man pulled out a knife and slowly made his way towards Tony who was shaking in fear.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone thank you for your patience. I kinda had writers block for this story. And I'm not that proud of this chapter but I couldn't just not post with all of you waiting. That's like being mean so I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Mike and Gibbs walked into up the stairs to the house of Andy and knocked on the door. Moments later the door opened and the man from the video appeared.

"Can I help you?"

"My name's Agent Franks and this is Agent Gibbs, we're with NCIS and we need to ask you a few questions about a abduction of a little boy earlier today." Mike started.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really, because we have video proof of you being there," Gibbs said as he studied the man who was growing even more nervous. Suddenly without warning the man knocked Mike down and pushed passed Gibbs and took off down the street. Gibbs recovered quickly and took off after the man and was on his heal, leaving his boss to pick himself up.

"NCIS, stop!" Gibbs shouted to the man. People near by jumped out of the way as the two came storming through. "I said stop!" Of course the man didn't stop which infuriated Gibbs causing him to push harder.

I need to get this guy for Tony, thought Gibbs as he stared at the mans back.

For Tony.

For Tony.

For Tony.

For Tony!

The last thought caused Gibbs to slam into the man and take him down to the ground. Andy cried out in pain as the concrete clawed at his face.

"Shut up," growled Gibbs.

The sound of tires screeching was heard and then it was followed by the voice of Mike. "Well damn probie."

Gibbs did say anything back as he shoved the man into the back of the car.

Meanwhile in a basement Tony was screaming his head off as the man came closer to him with a knife. Suddenly the man had a thought and stopped.

"You know what, I don't think I'll cut you. That would be to easy and you can die from it if I cut to deep. I have a better idea." He said as he dropped the knife. Tony looked at the man in a worried fashion.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell what you told Gibbs?"

"I didn't tell him anything, I promise." Tears still flowed down the boys cheek.

"Wrong answer," the man said as he grabbed Tony and yanked his jeans off. Tony of course put up a fight but it didn't do any good. Then the child's eyes widened when he saw the man take off his belt. "You're gonna learn that it's wrong to tell lies."

With that he grabbed Tony and sat down in a chair and brought the screaming and kicking child over his lap then brought the belt down hard on the boys butt. Tony howled in pain. Fire streaked across his butt and Tony put a hand back to protect himself only to get his hand hit in the process. Now pain erupted in his hand and the man in result hit him harder.

"What did you tell him!" The man shouted as he continued to spank the boy. Tony was screaming and crying to much to answer him and the man realized this so he stopped.

Tony cried as he said the same thing, "I didn't say anything!"

The man stared at Tony then pushed him on the floor and stood. "I still don't believe you, but I'm hungry so we'll finish this conversation later." And with that he left and locked the door behind him leaving a hurt Tony behind. Tony felt his butt and felt the welts, so he looked back and saw he was completely red. More tears flowed as he tried to sit down but he couldn't so he laid down on his stomach and cried himself to sleep.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed but all Tony knows is that when he woke up he saw the man standing over him with a belt in hand.

"Get your nasty pass up," the man said firmly. Tony stood and felt something running down his legs. He looked and saw that he peed on himself. Tony looked up at the man in fright as he pointed to the chair.

"Lean over it," was all he said.

"Please, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry!"

"NOW!"

Tony jumped at the sudden loud noise and went to do what he was told. The man brought the belt back and swung it down on Tonys butt causing Tony to cry out in pain.

**_SMACK!_**

The man continued to rain down swats and Tony lost count after the thirtieth one. How much time had passed since the man started Tony wasn't sure because the only thing that kept him from passing out from the pain was the thought of Gibbs coming to rescue him.

Finally the man stopped and left only saying he would be back again. Tony feared the thought of that. But once the door shut Tony for the first time took in his surroundings. That's when he noticed that the man left the knife off on the ground but it somehow got kicked under a bench. Tony quickly grabbed it and hid it behind his back.

"Ill be ready for you next time," Tony vowed through his twars. "I'll be ready for you. I'll do it for Gibbs."


	10. Chapter 10

How long did Tony have to wait, he didn't know but the longer he waited was putting the odds in his favor. He quietly searched the room for anything he could besides the knife. He managed to find sometime that he could tie the man up with.

"I'm ready for you," Tony whispered as he stared at the door. Now all he had to do was wait.

NCIS interrogation

Mike sat across from Andy while Gibbs stood in the corner. Silence filled the room and that was only because Gibbs agreed to be on his best behavior so he could remain in the room during the interrogation.

"How's your arm?" Mike asked as he watched the man rub it. You see because Gibbs may have not so gently twisted the man's arm earlier on the way into NCIS.

"Its fine, but you should know that I'm going to use you."

Mike shrugged and said, "Thats well within your rights."

"So can I go now?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because, we need some information from you and plus you have a warrant so-"

"I don't know anything about that man taking that kid."

"That's not true, because we have you on video. You witnessed the whole thing. Now if you cooperate then we'll put in a good word for you with the DA."

Andy sighed and said, "I really don't know what you're talking about."

Fed up with the dumb act Gibbs asked, "Do you have a twin brother?"

"No."

"Okay then it was you on the video and if you don't tell us what we want to know then I'm gonna break your damn arm."

Mike looked at Gibbs and the younger man could clearly see the warning in his bosses eyes. Gibbs leaned back and closed his mouth. Mike turned back to the man seated in front of him and leaned forward. "Either you tell us what we want to know or I'll make sure that when you go back to jail that all the guys in there know that you were playing...games with little kids."

"That's not true!" Andy said in outrage.

"They don't know that."

Andy's eyes grew wide as he stared bar Mike and Gibbs.

"Okay what do you want to know."

"Did you recognize the man that took the kid?"

"Yeah, his name is Jeff. Jeff Karin."

"Okay, now we're getting some where. Why did Jeff take the kid?"

Andy grew quiet at that. Mike and Gibbs waited for him to continue but he didn't. The senior agent turned to his second and said, "Go ahead and call your friend at the prison. Let him know that they got some fresh meat coming in and let him know what little Andy here has done."

Gibbs nodded and pulled out his phone then called his desk number.

"OKAY, WAIT!"

Gibbs froze and both him and Mike looked at the other man.

"Jeff was worried the kid was going to say something. Something about a murder."

"What murder?"

"Apparently Jeff killed some man and the kid he took witnessed the whole thing. I swear I don't know anything about it. He just came to me yesterday and was ranting about it and needing to get the kid."

"Did he saw where he was going to take him?"

"Yeah he said he was taking him to where it all began. Something about the basement."

Then without a word Mike and Gibbs left.

"Where it all began?" Mike asked.

"He must be talking about the crime scene," Gibbs explained. Mike nodded and they both ran to the car and sped over to the scene.

Meanwhile Tony was patiently waiting for the man to come through th door. That's when he heard the foot steps and then the door opened. The man, Jeff Karin, came down the steps.

"Now let's not be difficult this time. Tell me what you told agent Gibbs."

"I didn't tell him anything," Tony said firmly. The man sighed and told him to assume the position.

"No."

Jeff laughed and repeated himself.

"No."

"Now!"

Tony stayed where he was and tightened his grip on the knife that was behind his back. And just as Jeff came at him he brought the knife out and swung it at the older man. Jeff screamed in pain as the knife slashed his face. Tony stood quickly and ran towards the rope but something grabbed him. He looked back and saw Jeff glaring at him with a very bloody face. Tony swung the knife again but missed so he kept swinging but it wasn't doing any good so Tony thought.

And at that moment he knew what the had to do. He slammed the knife downward and Jeff screamed as the blade penetrated his hand causing him to loose his grip on Tony.

Seeing that he was free Tony quickly grabbed the rope and prepared for the tricky part. As Jeff howled in agony Tony quickly tied the rope around the bloody hands but kept the knife near.

Once he thought the rope was tight enough he stood back and looked at his handy work but immediately felt sick at the sight of all that blood. Then he made his exit quickly.

Outside the sun blinded him but once his eyes adjusted he recognized where he was. He wasn't far from his house. That's where he was going.

Little did he know that right when he left Gibbs pulled up.


End file.
